cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Azimuth
An Azimuth ( ) is an angular measurement in spherical coordinates. The vector from an observer (origin) to a point of interest is projected perpendicularly onto a reference plane; the angle between the projected vector and a reference vector on the reference plane is called the azimuth. An example of an azimuth is the measurement of the position of a star in the sky. The star is the point of interest, the reference plane is the horizon or the surface of the sea, and the reference vector points north. The azimuth is the angle between the north point and the perpendicular projection of the star down onto the horizon.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/azimuth Azimuth is usually measured in degrees (°). The concept is used in many practical applications including navigation, astronomy, mapping, mining and artillery. The word azimuth is derived from the Arabic word السمت as-simt, which means direction, referring to the ways or directions a person faces. Navigation In land navigation, an azimuth is defined as a horizontal angle measured clockwise from a north base line or meridian.U.S. Army, Map Reading and Land Navigation, FM 21-26, Headquarters, Dept. of the Army, Washington, D.C. (7 May 1993), ch. 6, p. 2U.S. Army, Map Reading and Land Navigation, FM 21-26, Headquarters, Dept. of the Army, Washington, D.C. (28 March 1956), ch. 3, p. 63 Azimuth has also been more generally defined as a horizontal angle measured clockwise from any fixed reference plane or easily established base direction line.U.S. Army, ch. 6 p. 2U.S. Army, Advanced Map and Aerial Photograph Reading, Headquarters, War Department, Washington, D.C. (17 September 1941), pp. 24-25U.S. Army, Advanced Map and Aerial Photograph Reading, Headquarters, War Department, Washington, D.C. (23 December 1944), p. 15 Today, the reference plane for an azimuth in a general navigational context is typically true north, measured as a 0° azimuth, though other angular units (grad, mil) can also be employed. In any event, the azimuth cannot exceed the highest number of units in a circle – for a 360° circle, this is 359 degrees, 59 minutes, 59 seconds (359° 59' 59"). For example, moving clockwise on a 360° degree circle, a point due east would have an azimuth of 90°, south 180°, and west 270°. However, there are exceptions: some navigation systems use geographic south as the reference plane. Any direction can potentially serve as the plane of reference, as long as it is clearly defined for everyone using that system. True north-based azimuths Mapping There are a wide variety of [[Map projection#Azimuthal .28projections onto a plane.29|'azimuthal' map projections]]. They all have the property that directions (the azimuths) from a central point are preserved. Some navigation systems use south as the reference plane as in the Philippine practice. However, any direction can serve as the plane of reference, as long as it is clearly defined for everyone using that system. Astronomy Used in celestial navigation, an azimuth is the direction of a celestial body from the observer.Rutstrum, Carl, The Wilderness Route Finder, University of Minnesota Press (2000), ISBN 0816636613, p. 194 In astronomy, an azimuth is sometimes referred to as a bearing. In modern astronomy azimuth is nearly always measured from the north. In former times, it was common to refer to azimuth from the south, as it was then zero at the same time the hour angle of a star was zero. This assumes, however, that the star (upper) culminates in the south, which is only true for most stars in the Northern Hemisphere. Miscellanea The term azimuth is also used in context with military artillery coordination. In artillery laying, an azimuth is defined as the direction of fire. An azimuth in aerial navigation is defined as the direction of flight, as taken from the location of the aircraft. In mining operations, an azimuth or meridian angle is any angle measured clockwise from any meridian or horizontal plane of reference. In tape and cassette tape-deck machines, an azimuth refers to the angle between the tape head(s) and tape. For magnetic tape drives, azimuth refers to the angle between the tape head(s) and tape. In sound localization experiments and literature, the azimuth refers to the angle the sound source makes compared to the imaginary straight line that is drawn from within the head through the area between the eyes. An azimuth thruster in shipbuilding is a propeller that can be rotated horizontally. Other systems Right Ascension If instead of measuring from and along the horizon the angles are measured from and along the celestial equator, the angles are called right ascension if referenced to the Vernal Equinox, or hour angle if referenced to the Prime Meridian. Horizontal coordinate In the horizontal coordinate system, used in celestial navigation and satellite dish installation, azimuth is one of the two coordinates. The other is altitude, sometimes called elevation above the horizon. See also: Sat finder. Polar coordinate In three-dimensional polar coordinate systems, including cylindrical coordinates and spherical coordinates, the azimuth of a point is the angle between the positive x-axis and the projection of the vector onto the xy-plane (the component of the vector in the xy-plane). In cylindrical coordinates, theta, \theta , is almost universally used to represent the azimuth in mathematical applications, whereas physical applications may denote the azimuth using the symbol phi, \phi . Although there are several conventions in spherical coordinates, the azimuth is usually denoted by either theta, \theta , or phi, \phi . See also * Panning (camera) * Altitude (astronomy) * Azimuthal quantum number * Inclination * Longitude * Magnetic declination * Zenith * Sound Localization Notes References * Rutstrum, Carl, The Wilderness Route Finder, University of Minnesota Press (2000), ISBN 0816636613 * U.S. Army, Advanced Map and Aerial Photograph Reading, FM 21-26, Headquarters, War Department, Washington, D.C. (17 September 1941) * U.S. Army, Advanced Map and Aerial Photograph Reading, FM 21-26, Headquarters, War Department, Washington, D.C. (23 December 1944) * U.S. Army, Map Reading and Land Navigation, FM 21-26, Headquarters, Dept. of the Army, Washington, D.C. (7 May 1993) Category:Celestial coordinate system Category:Angle Category:Navigation Category:Arabic words and phrases af:Asimut als:Azimut ar:سمت ast:Acimut ca:Azimut cs:Azimut da:Azimut (astronomi) de:Azimut et:Asimuut el:Αζιμούθιο es:Acimut eo:Azimuta angulo ext:Azimu eu:Azimut fr:Azimut gl:Acimut hr:Azimut io:Azimuto id:Azimut is:Áttarhorn it:Azimut he:אזימוט csb:Azymùt lv:Azimuts lt:Azimutas hu:Azimut mn:Азимут nl:Azimut ja:方位角 no:Asimut nn:Asimut pl:Azymut pt:Azimute ru:Азимут (геодезия) sq:Azimuti sl:Azimut sr:Азимут sh:Azimut fi:Atsimuutti sv:Asimut th:แอซิมัท tr:Azimut uk:Азимут zh:方位角